La fiesta
by Camila Sakuragi1
Summary: Hana / Haru , hay una fiesta en la casa de la familia Akagi , con todo el equipo de Shohoku invitado ( lemon )


La fiesta Haru Hana ( Por Camila Sakuragi )  
  
Hanamichi está en el aula de la escuela y se acerca Haruko Haruko : "Hola Sakuragi , tomá esto , te lo envía mi hermano es que está haciendo una fiesta para todo el ex equipo de Shohoku y me pidió que te entregara la invitación" Haruko le da el papel a Hanamichi que está colorado , siente que su corazón se le sale del pecho "Haruko me invitó a una fiesta" piensa . Hanamichi : "jajaja gracias Haruko , por supuesto que voy a estar ahí jajaja!!" Haruko se sonríe y se va , Hanamichi se queda mirando el papel emocionado cuando entran sus amigos , que se había quedado mirando cuando Haruko le dió el papel a Hanamichi . Takamiya : "Oye Hanamichi , que fue lo que te dió Haruko" Hanamichi : "A VOS QUE TE IMPORTA GORDO!!!!" Le respondió y se fue del aula . Mientras tanto Haruko se dirigió al gimnasio y se encontró con Ayako , le dió a ella su invitación y otra para Ryota ya que él va en su mismo salón . Ayako se lamentó que fuera ella la que se encargue de darle la invitación a Ryota pero Haruko le rogó que por favor se la dé . Ahora sólo le faltaba darle le invitación a Rukawa . Haruko se puso muy nerviosa yá que con sólo pensar en él se le pone la piel de gallina . Se dirigió a el aula y lo encontró en el pasillo . Haruko : "Ru...Ru...RUKAWA!" Rukawa se dió vuelta , Haruko se puso muy nerviosa , no le salian las palabras , se quedó petrificada mirándolo con la invitación en la mano . Rukawa la miró y como no le decía nada le preguntó . Rukawa : "¿Que pasa? ¿Por que me llamás?" Haruko : "Es ... Es ... Es que mi hermano hace una fiesta ..." Sin poder decir más le entregó la invitación , Rukawa la agarró y la leyó .  
  
Rukawa : "Decile que voy" Le contestó y se fué . Llegó el gran día y Hanamichi se vistió de traje y compró un ramo de flores , estaba caminando muy contento hacia la casa de los Akagi cuando se encontró con sus amigos . Mito : "Oye Hanamichi , ¿A donde vas así vestido?" Hanamichi : "jajaja voy a la casa de Haruko !!!! jajaja!!!" Ookusu: "¿A la casa de Haruko?" Hanamichi : "Jajaja , si ella misma me invitó mire esto!!!" Sakuragi les muestra la invitación que le dió Haruko . Mito : "Pero acá dice que es una fiesta de Shohoku y que la organizó el gorila , no que es una fiesta de Haruko" Hanamichi : "Si pero Haruko me dió la invitación personalmente eso quiere decir que quiere que vaya!!" Mito : "¿No te parece que el gorila se la dió para que te la dé porque están en el mismo año ? Además seguro que le dió una a Rukawa también" Hanamichi : AHHHH ESE TONTO DE RUKAWA !!!!" Noma : "Seguro que a él también le dió una invitación" En ese momento lo ven a Ryota que también iba muy bien vestido y con flores para el mismo lado . Mito : "Miyagi , se te vé muy contento" Ryota : " Jajajaja Es que Ayako me invitó a una fiesta !!!" Hanamichi : "Jajaja a mi me invitó Haruko , se deben haber puesto de acuerdo , jajaja , es como una cita doble" Ryota y Hanamichi se abrazaron e iban muy contentos caminado hacia la fiesta , los amigos de Sakuragi los miraban pensando que estaban locos , que seguro Akagi las mandó a darles esas invitaciones , así que decidieron ir con ellos para ver que pasaba . Takamiya : "¿Oye Hanamichi , podemos ir nosotros también ?" Hanamichi : "Lo siento gordo pero es sólo para el equipo jajaja" Se acerca una chica con el pelo rojo como la sangre . Chica : "¿Y yo puedo ir ?" Hanamichi : "ka ... ka ... Kazumi" Takamiya : "Hola linda... " Hanamichi : "SALÍ GORDO NO TOQUÉS A MI HERMANA" Todos : "¿Hermana ?" Kazumi : "Hola soy Kazumi , la hermana mayor de Hanamichi, mucho gusto" Todos : "Ohhh" Mito . "Hanamichi no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana" Takamiya : "Ni que era tan linda" Hanamichi : "GORDO IDIOTA , NO TE LE ACERQUES" Ryota : "Pero Sakuragi , como no nos contaste de ella" Kazumi : "Es que vivía en el extranjero , acabo de llegar porque voy a ingresar a la universidad" Mito : "Oye Hanamichi , ¿Que tal si tu hermana va a la misma universidad que Gori y los otros?" Ryota : "Jajaja mirá si termina siendo la novia de Akagi , jajajaja" Hanamichi : "IDIOTA !!!!!!" Todos : "JAJAJAJA" Kazumi : "No me contestaste Hanamichi , ¿Puedo ir a la fiesta de tu novia?"  
  
Noma : "¿Hanamichi tiene novia?" Mito : "No , se refiere a Haruko pero parece que Hanamichi le dijo a su hermana que era su novia" Hanamichi : "TONTOS !!!! Yo no le dije nada!!!!" Kazumi : "¿Pero como? ¿Todavía no le dijiste a esa chica que te gusta?" Hanamichi acongojado : "Bueno...no todavía no... jajaja" Kazumi : "Eres un tonto hermano ¿Como pensás conquistar a una chica si no le decís lo que sentís?" Hanamichi : "Es que ..." Kazumi : "Nada de excusas , yo voy a la fiesta contigo y te voy a ayudar para que le digas todo" Takamiya : "Parece que esto va a estar bueno , mejor los seguimos hasta la casa de Akagi" Hana Gundam : "Si vamos !!" Hanamichi y Ryota se fueron con Kazumi a la fiesta de Shohoku , se fueron alejando mientras Kazumi le daba consejos a su hermano . Los amigos de Hanamichi los seguían para ver que pasaba en la casa de la familia Akagi  
  
Tocan la puerta , Haruko que estaba cerca de la mesa con un vaso en la mano , se acerca y la abre . Eran Hanamichi , Ryota y una chica que estaba abrazando a Hanamichi . Hanamichi se pone colorado , piensa que Haruko cree que su hermana es su novia y se esfuerza por aclarar que no es su novia sino su hermana , pero Kazumi le gana de mano presentándose . Hanamichi : "Hola Haruko !! , eeemm ella es ..." Kazumi : "Hola ! Soy Kazumi la hermana de Hanamichi" Haruko : "Hola Kazumi , pasen mi hermano los está esperando" Kazumi : "ajá , así que ella es la famosa Haruko" dice mientras mira a su avergonzado hermano que sigue colorado como su pelo y solo asienta con la cabeza . Los tres entran a la casa , cerca de la mesa se encontraban Takenori y Kogure charlando , Takenori los vé entrar y se pone colorado , se pregunta que hace esa chica con el idiota de Sakuragi pero Hanamichi cuando se acerca a saludaré se la presenta Hanamichi : "Hola Gori , cuatroojos , ella es mi hermana Kazumi , va a ir a la universidad con ustedes" Kazumi : "Hola mucho gusto" Kazumi les dá la mano , ella viene de Estados Unidos y es muy común saludarse así pero en Japón donde no se tocan es toda una novedad , Tanto Takenori como Kogure se sorprenden mucho y se ponen colorados , Kazumi se disculpa acordándose de como se saluda en Japón Kazumi : "Upps , perdón , no me acordaba que acá no se saluda así , es que yo viví mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos y todavía no me acostumbro a las costumbres de acá" Haruko viene a buscar a Kazumi y Hanamichi para ofrecerles algo para tomar , Takenori y Kogure se quedan , Kogure que es muy observador mira a su amigo que todavía sigue colorado . Kogure : "La hermana de Hanamichi es muy hermosa no ?? Además no tiene el carácter de su hermano" Takenori : "No sé de que me estás hablando" Mientras tanto afuera los amigos de Hanamichi espían por la ventana todo lo que pasa . Takamiya : "Miren al Gori parece que le gustó la hermana de Hanamichi" Mito : "Esto se pone muy interesante , imagínense que Kazumi salga con el Gori , sería el cuñado de Hanamichi" Todos : " jajajaja" ellos no ve que alguien se acerca por detrás Rukawa : "¿Que están haciendo?" Todos : "Rukawa !!" Rukawa : "Tontos" Tocan el timbre , Takenori vá a abrir la puerta para no seguir escuchando a Kogure . Era Rukawa , Haruko estaba en la cocina con Hanamichi y Kazumi . Ryota estaba tratando de levantarse a Ayako que seguía ingnorandolo . Takenori : "Rukawa , pasá" Haruko vuelve de la cocina y lo vé a Rukawa , ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él desde la secundaria y no puede evitar ponerse colorada cuando lo vé . Hanamichi se molesta porque sabe lo que siente Haruko , o al menos eso cree saber . Kazumi se da cuenta en seguida de como viene todo el asunto . Kazumi : "ahhh , ¿ese es tu rival no ?" Hanamichi : "Ese tonto de Rukawa!" Kazumi : "No te preocupés hermano , dejá que yo me encargo de todo" Haruko no para de mirar a Rukawa , él saluda a Kogure y a Ryota y viene a saludar a Hanamichi , ella siente se vá derritiendo con cada paso que él se acerca más a ella . Rukawa saluda a todos y Kazumi se presenta . Hanamichi se enoja con él y se ponen a discutir pero viene Takenori y se lleva a los dos afuera . Takenori : "Tontos , esta es una fiesta para divertirse no para pelear , si quieren pelear vayan al jardín" Los chicos se vá afuera empujados por Takenori y Kogure trata de calmarlos . Haruko y Kazumi se quedan mirándolos . Kazumi le pide a Haruko si se puede sentar a charlar un poco . Kazumi : "Perdoná que mi hermano se ponga así , él en realidad es muy tierno pero lo que pasa es que desde que nuestros padres se separaron y yo me fuí con mamá a vivir a Estados Unidos sufrió mucho , él sólo tenía 10 años cuando pasó . Estuvo solo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida , como cuando murió papá y yo no pude ayudarlo , por eso le prometí que cuando terminara la preparatoria vendría a estudiar en la universidad aquí , así él no estaría más tiempo sólo . Él es un buen chico . No tiene la culpa de que la vida lo tratara tan mal" Kazumi se pone a recordar la triste infancia que tuvieron y todo lo que sufrió su hermano cuando ella se fue , no puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos , Haruko también está muy conmovida por el relato sobre su amigo , ella siempre creyó en él , siempre pensó que en el fondo era una buena persona . Haruko : "Pobre Sakuragi!!" Kazumi : "Pero eso ya pasó , ahora que estamos juntos yo lo voy a proteger"  
  
Kazumi se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos , Rukawa había vuelto y se encontraba cerca escuchando todo . Mientras afuera los amigos de Hanamichi lloraban desconsoladamente al escuchar el relato . Noma : "Pobre Hanamichi !!" Takamiya : "Ahora entiendo todo , porque se peleaba tanto con los chicos , porque buscaba siempre el afecto de las chicas ... todo" Ookusu : "Por qué no nos contó todo ?? Lo hubiéramos ayudado" Mito : "Hanamichi siempre fué muy reservado con respecto a su familia apenas yo sabía algunas cosas , pero no todo , y eso que soy su mejor amigo" Mitsui : "Tontos , que hacen acá??" Todos : "Mitsui" Mitsui : "No van a entrar??" Mito : "No , dejá , nos quedamos acá" Takamiya : "Acá podemos espiar mejor lo que pasa" Noma : "Shhhh , callate gordo" Mitsui : "jajajaja , como quieran" Mitsui golpea la puerta y Takenori le abre , al entrar todos lo saludan menos Kazumi , que lo vé desde lejos ruborizada . Takenori los presenta . Takenori : Ella es Kazumi , la hermana mayor de Sakuragi , va a estar en nuestra universidad" Mitsui : "Hola , mucho gusto" Kazumi : "ho... hola" Sakuragi advierte la situación . Hanamichi : "Mitsui , que estás mirando tanto eh?" Mitsui : "Nada" Kogure codea a Akagi y le susurra en el oído . Kogure : "Parece que se te adelantó alguien no ??" Takenori : "Callate tonto" Kogure se rie . Hanamichi se pone a discutir con Akagi y Mitsui , Akagi le dice que no discutan y Kogure muy diplomáticamente les sugiere que hagan un partido de Basket en vez de discutir . Hanamichi : "Yo contra ustedes dos !!! Los voy a vencer!!" Takenori : "Tonto , cabeza hueca , vos sólo no vás a poder , que juegue otro más con vos" Hanamichi : "Jajaja , no hace falta jajaja , este talentoso puede vencerlos a los dos sin ayuda" Takenori : "Que juegues con otro te digo , jugá con Rukawa" Hanamichi : "Con Rukawa ni loco !!!" Rukawa : "Tonto" Kazumi : "Jugarías conmigo?" Todos : "Kazumi" Kazumi : "Dale , yo vengo de Estados Unidos , jugué bastante en la prepa" Y así se conformaron los dos equipos , los hermanos Sakuragi contra Mitsui y Akagi . El partido empezó y la pelota la agarró Hanamichi . Kazumi : "Hermano , vos encargate de Akagi que yo me encargo de este" Mitsui : "No te creas que te voy a dejar pasar porque sos mujer" Kazumi : "jajajaja , lo mismo digo" Hanamichi : "Gorila , dejame pasar" Takenori : "No lo harás" Kazumi : "hermano pasame la pelota" Hanamichi intenta tirar pero la pelota no entra entonces Kazumi salta y hace una clavada . Hanamichi : "Bien , ganamos , ganamos !!!, viste eso Haruko , los Sakuragis somos invencibles jajajaja" Hanamichi festeja sin darse cuenta que Kazumi está colgando del aro y a punto de caer . Se le resbalan los dedos y cae pero antes de llegar al suelo la ataja Mitsui . Hanamichi la vé en brazos de Mitsui y se acerca para golpearlo . Hanamichi : "MITSUI TONTO !!! NO TE LE ACERQUES!!!" Mitsui : "Que querías ?? Que se cayera y se torciera el tobillo??" Otra vez comenzaban a pelear pero Kogure los detuvo antes de que lo hicieran y Haruko los invitó a la mesa a comer .Fueron todos menos Akagi y Hanamichi que seguían discutiendo . Mientras tanto afuera la banda de Hanamichi observaba todo lo que pasaba . Mito : "La hermana de Hanamichi si que sabe jugar" Takamiya : "Si , juega mejor que su hermano" Noma : "Si podía darle clases" Todos : "Jajaja" Mientras tanto adentro de la casa todos tomaban y comían , Hanamichi volvió del patio con un chichón en la cabeza porque Akagi le pegó un puñetazo . Cuando todo entraron Rukawa aprovechó para salir al patio a tomar un poco de aire . La noche estaba tranquila , no había ni una sola nube . Haruko que se encontraba cerca de ahí , lo vió solo y decidió que era el momento de confesarle lo que sentía , no podía estar eternamente esperando sin decir nada y se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la puerta . Haruko : "Ru... Ru... Rukawa ... pu... pu... puedo hablar con vos?" dijo con una voz temblorosa , el zorro la miró muy serio y le respondió . Rukawa : "si , que pasa?" Haruko : "Es ... es... es que tengo que decirte algo" Rukawa : "Si? , que?" Haruko : "Es... es... es que ... me ... me... , yo ... yo... " Rukawa : "Dale hablá" Haruko : " Yo ... yo ... yo te quiero" Haruko estaba colorada como un tomate , sabía que él era muy serio y que había rechazado yá a muchas chicas y temía que ella fuera otra más , miró sus ojos y se dió cuenta de lo que le iba a responder . Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas . Haruko : "Ya hay alguien más no?" Rukawa : "Si , perdoname" Haruko : " Está bien , no hay problema" le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos Haruko : "Puedo saber quien es ?" Rukawa se puso colorado , no podía decirle quien era , pero Haruko vió sus ojos y se dió cuanta . Haruko : "Es Sakuragi no ?" Rukawa se sorprendió mucho Rukawa "Si , como lo supiste ?" Haruko : "No sé , creo que se vé en tus ojos" Rukawa : "Siempre fué él , desde que lo ví . Él es muy apasionado de todo , sufrió mucho como yo pero no le dá vergüenza decir lo que siente como yo , tiene muchos amigos , siempre está para ayudarlos , en cambio yo ..." Haruko : "Vos sos una buena persona Rukawa" Rukawa : "Él es mejor que yo , yo sólo pienso en mí" Haruko se puso a llorar , en ese momento entra Hanamichi , la vé llorando y se acerca a Rukawa furioso . Haruko al verlo sale corriendo. Hanamichi : "RUKAWA QUE LE HICISTE A HARUKO !!!" Rukawa : Tonto , yo no le hice nada" Hanamichi : COMO QUE NO LE HICISTE NADA ??? ENTONCES PORQUÉ SALIÓ CORRIENDO EH ?" Rukawa : No es asunto tuyo" Hanamichi : COMO PODÉS SABER SI NO ES ASUNTO MÍO ??? SI LASTIMASTE A HARUKO SI ES ASUNTO MIO" Rukawa : "Tonto" Hanamichi : "QUE DIJISTE ??" Rukawa : "En verdad querés saber porque lloraba ??" Haruko se encontró con Kazumi que la vió muy mal , ella le contó que le gustaba Rukawa y que él estaba enamorado de su hermano , Kazumi le dijo que Hanamichi estaba enamorado de ella que seguro estaría ahora peleando con Rukawa asi que se fueron a buscarlos . Rukawa : "Estás seguro ??" Hanamichi : "SI" Rukawa : "es por esto" Rukawa agarró de la corbata a Hanamichi y le dió un apacionado beso en la boca a un Sakuragi que no entendía nada justo cuando Haruko y Kazumi salían al patio . Haruko : "Sakuragi!!" Kazumi : "Hermano!!!" Hanamichi empujó a Rukawa y corrió en busca de Haruko que salió corriendo hacia su cuarto , Hanamichi la siguió seguido por un Takenori enojado . Hanamichi :"Haruko , espera!!!" Takenori : "Tonto , que le hiciste a Haruko ??" Hanamichi "Soltame gorila!!" Takenori : "Cabeza Hueca .Te dije que no me llames gorila !!" La Sakuragi´s gundam miraba desde afuera . Takamiya : "Así que a Rukawa le gustaba Hanamichi!!" Mito : "Ya me lo sospechaba , por eso lo seguía siempre al salir de la escuela" Noma : En serio ??" Mito : "Si , cuando iba a la casa de Hanamichi a ayudarlo con las tareas me daba la impresión de que alguien nos seguía , una vez cuando volvía a casa vi una bicicleta igual a la de Rukawa estacionada frente a la casa de Hanamichi , así me dí cuanta de que él que nos seguía era él" Takamiya : "Miren , Hanamichi se fué!!" Noma : "Como que se fué si no salió de la casa gordo" Ookusu : "Es verdad no está" Mito : "Escuchen" En el comedor Kazumi hablaba con Akagi . Kazumi : "Dejá que él lo arregle , seguro que va a estar bien" Takenori : "Espero que tengas razón" Kazumi : "Yo lo conozco a mi hermano , no te preocupés" Kazumi , detuvo a Akagi mientras Hanamichi entraba a la habitación de Haruko , "Ahora todo depende de vos hermano" pensaba mientras charlaba animadamente con los que quedaban del equipo . Noma : "Se fueron a la habitación de Haruko" Takamiya : "Huy , nos perdemos toda la diversión" Mito : "Tiene que haber una ventana en su habitación , vamos a buscarla" Encontraron la ventana y pudieron ver a un Hanamichi asustado sentado en la cama y a Haruko sentada al lado Ookusu : "Que bueno , parece que no nos perdimos de nada" Noma : "Shhh callate que no escuchamos" Mientras tanto Hanamichi miraba colorado a Haruko tratado de secarle las lágrimas y explicarle que él no tiene nada con Rukawa . Hanamichi : "Haruko , yo ... no tengo nada que ver con Rukawa , fue él el que me besó pero yo..." Haruko : "No , no es eso , yo ..." Hanamichi miraba desorbitado , no entendía que le pasaba , tenía miedo de haberla lastimado sin querer Hanamichi : "Haruko yo ..., no quise ..." Haruko , no lo dejó terminar de hablar , primero le tapó la boca con sus dedos y le dió un beso . Hanamichi no entendía nada al igual que las cuatros cabezas que se asomaban por la ventana . Hanamichi : "Haruko !!!" Haruko : "No digas nada por favor y abrazame" Hanamichi seguía sin entender pero igual la abrazó , primero la tomó de los hombros con delicadeza pero después no se pudo controlar y la acercó fuertemente hacia su pecho Hanamichi : "Que está pasando ??" se preguntaba mentalmente hasta que sintió el calor de su amada cerca suyo , si seguía así iba a explotar , pero tenía miedo de que se ofendiera si le propone algo , por eso sólo serró los ojos mientras la abrazaba fuertemente . Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello , mientras lo abrazaba y le tocaba su nuca con sus pelos cortitos que recién comienzan a crecer . Hanamichi : "Por favor no hagas eso" Haruko : "Perdón , no sabía que no te gustaba" le respondió mientras se soltaba de sus brazos . No gustarle ?? Como que no le iba a gustar ??? Es que tenía miedo de no poder controlarse , después de todo no eran los únicos en la casa , y si los vé el gori se arma la podrida . Hanamichi : "No , no es eso , si me gusta" le dijo tratando de no ofenderla . Ella sólo sonrió y le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa , el la miró asustado . Hanamichi : "Ehhh ... estás segura ??" Haruko : "Si , Te quiero" Mito : "Pero dale boludo" Los cuatro de afuera lo alentaban bajito . Ella se sacó la remerita y comenzó a sacarle la camisa , el trataba torpemente de desabrocharse los botones pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía desabrochar ni uno .Cuando por fín logró sacarse todo ella lo abrazó y él la recostó suavemente en la cama . Takamiya : "Vamos Hanamichi todavía !!" Ookusu : "Callate boludo que si nos descubren Hanamichi nos mata" Noma : "Si y además nos perdemos lo mejor" Mito : "Shhhhh" Los 4 se quedaron mudos viendo todo el espectáculo . Mientras tanto ella le acariciaba el pecho musculoso mientras él le acariciaba el pelo , no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando , tanto tiempo había soñado con esto pero no creyó nunca que su sueño se iba a hacer realidad , la miraba asombrado y le acariciaba la cara mientras ella le sonreía , de los nervios porque para ella también era su primera vez . Él le acariciaba como reconociendo todo lo que había visto muchas veces pero nunca tocado y a su vez se estremecía con cada caricia que ella le hacía , su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía un fuego que le recorría todo el cuerpo . Sus amigos miraban desde afuera todo con la boca abierta . Haruko : "Estás bien ?" Hanamichi : "Si , vos estás bien ?" Haruko : "si" le susurró al oído lo que hizo que Hana se sintiera más tranquilo por un lado y excitado por el otro ,ella le acaricó la espalda hasta abajo , él hacía lo mismo con ella . Entonces recordó que tenía un condón en el bolsillo del saco que le habían regalado los chicos a modo de broma y se corrió hacia un costado para buscarlo , ella lo abrazó por detrás mientras le besaba el cuello , ya que sabía que le gustaba , el desesperado intentaba romper el plástico que recubre el profiláctico y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo , se dió vuelta y la acostó otra vez , pero esta vez él se puso sobre ella . Primero con delicadeza comenzó a besarle el cuello y seguía hacia abajo , ella le acariciaba la nuca , cada jadeo hacía que él se excitara más , Sentía que le iba a estallar el miembro , yá no pensaba , se acomodó arriba de ella y comenzó a mecerse , ella cada vez se agitaba más lo que hacía que él se excitara y se moviera más rápido hasta que acabó , quedó tan agotado que se durmió casi al instante , ella también se quedó dormida abrazándolo . Takenori : "Que tanto se están tardando estos dos" Kazumi : "Ehhh ... deben estar charlando , después de todo se están contando todo lo que pasó en las vacaciones" Takenori : "Voy a ver que pasa" Kazumi : "No , dejá yá van a venir" Takenori : "A lo mejor están discutiendo , tengo que ver" Kazumi yá no sabía como detener a un hermano guardabosque que mide 2 metros de altura y salió por el pasillo tratando de convencerlo de que no pasaba nada . Takenori : "Haruko , estás bien ??" Haruko abre los ojos y se encuentra con un brazo que le rodea la cintura sigue ese brazo y encuentra a un pelirrojo profundamente dormido . Haruko : "Hanamichi , despertáte que viene mi hermano" le susurró al oído .  
  
Hanamichi :"que ??" Haruko : "Rápido salí por la ventana , tomá tu ropa" Hanamichi se levantó todavía un poco dormido y salió por la ventana ahora desierta yá que cuando se durmieron los chicos se fueron a la del living otra vez . Haruko : "Entrá por la del baño que es la que está acá al lado" Haruko mientras lo despedía a Hanamichi buscaba su ropa que había quedado por el piso de la habitación . Hanamichi entró al baño y se cambió tan rápido como pudo para salir antes que el gori sospeche . El ex capitán seguía golpeando la puerta de su hermana que le respondía que yá le abría cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y se vió salir a un pelirrojo transpirando y acomodándose el pantalón . Takenori : "Que hacías tanto tiempo en el baño ??" Hanamichi : "Es que me descompuse , gori que le pusiste a la comida ??" Takenori : "Nada raro pero si te sentís mal llamamos a un doctor" Kazumi : "No dejá que yo le doy una pastillita y se le vá , vamos Hermano" Kazumi tomó a Hanamichi del brazo y se lo llevó para que le contara con lujo de detalles todo . Mientras Takenori seguía golpeando la puerta hasta que sale una Haruko agitada y a medio vestir . Takenori : "Que hacías ???" Haruko : "Perdón me quedé dormida" Takenori : "Ese tonto de Hanamichi te trató mal ???, te hizo algo malo ??" Haruko : "Noo ,no me hizo nada malo" Takenori : " Y esa mancha de sangre ??" Haruko : "Es que..." Takenori : " Perdón te vino no ?" Haruko : "Eh ? si eso me vino , por eso me quedé dormida" Takenori : "Bueno vestite e volvé que todos nos esperan" Haruko : "Bueno" Mientras tanto Kazumi interrogaba a su hermano Kazumi : "Y ???" Hanamichi : "Que ?" Kazumi : "No te hagas el boludo conmigo , que pasó ? , que pasó ? Le dijiste algo ??" Hanamichi : "Si , más o menos" Kazumi : " Y ??? Ella que te dijo ??" Hanamichi : "Que me quiere" Kazumi : " Y ????" Hanamichi : "Y , este..." Kazumi : "No me digas , lo hicieron ?" Hanamichi : "Si" Kazumi : "Ese es mi hermano !! ... Pero , por qué esa cara ???" Hanamichi : "Es que cuando me levanté vi sangre , creo que he hice algo malo , la lastimé" Kazumi : "Es normal que salga sangre cuando una chica es virgen" Hanamichi : "Y vos como sabés eh ??? acaso vos ..." Kazumi : "Que esperabas tonto , tengo más años que vos , pero no me cambies el tema . No te preocupés que ella está bien" Mientras charlaban llegaron Haruko y Takenori , ella se veía un poco avergonzada y el pobre Hanamichi se puso más nervioso que antes . No sabía que decirle . Takenori no sabía bien lo que pasaba pero veía las cara de todos haciendo comentarios y se enojó  
  
Takenori : "Pero que pasa acá ??" Rukawa por otra parte estaba furioso , tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y no pudo aguantar más y contó lo que yá todos sabían o sospechaban Rukawa : "Que Haruko sale con Sakuragi" Takenori : "QUE ?!?!?!?!?!?" Rukawa tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la casa antes de que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos , Takenori miró a Hanamichi y a su hermana como pidiéndole explicaciones . Hanamichi estaba nervioso , se puso todo colorado , porque no quería pelearse con su ahora cuñado . Hanamichi : "jajaja eso cuñado , quiero decir gori" Takenori "NO ME DIGAS GORILA Y MENOS CUÑADO !!!!" Takenori agarró del cuello a Hanamichi que no hacía nada por defenderse , pero todos los otros trataron de sacarlo de encima del pelirrojo , hasta Ryota dejó de perseguir a Ayako para separarlos y Mitsui que no entendía que hacía defendiendo a ese tonto , hasta que Haruko se les puso en el medio y lo abrazó a Hanamichi . Haruko : "Pará hermano por favor , yo lo quiero" Hanamichi : "Dijo que me quería !!!" Pensaba "A pesar de que la lastimé me quiere" El pobre seguía sin entender lo que le explicó Kazumi . Kogure : " Calmate Akagi , por favor , yá me lo esperaba" Takenori : "Lo sabían todos menos yo ??" Kogure : "No , nadie sabía nada pero por las actitudes dí cuenta de que algo había entre ellos , no te lo dije por esto justamente , sabía que te ibas a poner como una fiera si alguien tocaba a tu hermana y más si ese alguien era Sakuragi" Takenori : "Pero me lo podías haber comentado así no me cae como balde de agua fría" El pobre ex capitán no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando Takenori :"justo con ese se viene a meter !!!, que castigo !!!" pensaba pero cuando vió la mirada tierna del pelirrojo y la sonrisa de su hermana no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo . Mitsui : "Esto hay que celebrarlo !" Con tal de tomar hacía cualquier cosa , hasta festejaba con ese tonto Mitsui : "Eso que hacía festejando con él ???" pensó . Ryota volvió a las andadas con Ayako , la pobre yá no sabía como sacárselo de encima . Ryota : "Dale Ayako , dale" No paraba de repetir y ella no paraba de negarse hasta que Haruko decidió ayudarla , al menos eso creía ella . Haruko : "Dejala en paz , no vés que a ella le gusta otro ?" Ayako se quedó muda , y hasta Haruko se dió cuenta de que metió la pata . Ryota : "Es verdad eso" dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su cara . Ayako : "Ehhh ... este.... si" dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas como dos tomates Ryota : "Ayako , decime quién es por favor !!" Ayako : "ehh ??? , no .... no me pidas eso" Haruko : " A ella le gustan los chicos serios , más grandes , más responsables ..." Hanamichi : "Le gusta Kogure ??" Se preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido Kazumi : "No tonto , le gusta Akagi" Takenori : "Que ?" Takamiya : "Le gusta el gori ??" Ookusu : "Callate gordo que nos perdemos lo mejor" Mitsui : "Ah bueno !! Esto viene de confesiones !!" Ryota : "Es verdad que te gusta Akagi ?" Dijo medio entre sollozos porque sabía que nunca iba a poder ser igual que el ex Capitán . Ayako : "Este ... ehh ... bueno ... ehh .... " Ryota : "Es o no es ?" Ayako : "Ehh , si perdonáme Ryota" Akagi no salía de su asombro , para él ella era como otro integrante del equipo , jamás la había mirado como mujer . Ayako estaba colorada Ayako : "Pero no es tan grave" (pensaba ) "Después de todo si me rechaza no lo voy a ver porque él entra en la universidad y yo sigo en la preparatoria , no voy a tener que verlo entrenar todos los días , con su camiseta ajustada que le marcan sus músculos , o tener que hacerles masajes cuando le agarran calambres y tocar su cuerpo mojado por el sudor y su inconfundible perfume que la embriaga , esa tortura diaria de verlo terminar la práctica sin remera y caminar semidesnudo hacia las duchas , para verlo después salir con su pelo mojado y oliendo a colonia ..." Kogure : "vamos decíle algo , la pobre está mirándote esperando una respuesta" Takenori : "Y que le digo ??" Kogure : "Vamos , no seas tímido Hanamichi : "Vamos cuñado , quiero decir gori , a ver si tenemos otro integrante en la familia" Takenori : "Es que yo ... , un momento , no me digas gorila !" Ayako : "No está bien , no tenés que decirme nada" dijo y la pobre trató de sonreír aunque no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla todavía enrojecida . Kogure : "Akagi decile algo amable" Takenori : "No , esperá , yo no quise lastimarte , es que es todo tan de golpe que yo ..." Haruko : "Dale hermano" decía mientras no soltaba a Hanamichi que no podía parar de sonreír , la felicidad le salía por todos lados . Mito : "Vamos gori" Noma : "Shhh , a ver que le dice" Akagi : "Yo ... ehhh ... es que nunca nadie me dijo que le gustaba" Ella lo miró , le sonrió y lo abrazó , El gori no sabía que hacer pero le devolvió el abrazo y todos aplaudieron , bueno no todos Ryota miraba todo desde el rincón donde se escondió a llorar . Kazumi : "Vamos Ryota , yá vas a encontrar a alguien , no te pongas así" Ryota : "Perdón , no quise arruinar la fiesta , es que ..." y continuó llorando pero Hanamichi se le acercó y le dió ánimos Hanamichi : "Vamos , ahora que estás en 3 año seguro que encontrás alguna chica de 1ro que va a estar loca por vos , pensá que a las de 1ro le gustan los más grandes y aunque no seas un super tensai como yo estás en el equipo de bascketball de Shohoku que es el mejor del estado . Además si no venís a tomar ahora Mitsui se toma todo lo que hay" Ryota un poco más animado se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a los demás que festejaban las nuevas parejas . Y así empezó el año escolar en Kanagawa , al principio las amigas de Haruko no aprobaban su relación con Sakuragi pero de a poco se fueron acostumbrando , incluso le pidieron que les presentara a los de su ejército y a los otros bascketbolistas . Rukawa se convirtió en el segundo capitán de Shohoku ( Miyagi era el capitán ahora ) y empezó a salir con Hanagata de Shoyo que había roto con Fujima que se hartó de sus 421 mil escenas de celos cada vez que se le acercaba alguien a pedirle un autógrafo , incluso los de la preparatoria Shoyo decían que había rumores de que Hanagata lo golpeaba porque lo veían siempre con moretones al pobre Fujima , pero que con Rukawa no pasaba lo mismo porque al ser tan serio no se le acercaba nadie . Fujima encontró tranquilidad en los brazos de Kogure que se fué a vivir sólo cuando entró a la universidad y dicen que Fujima prácticamente se había mudado a su casa . Se convirtieron en la pareja más popular de la universidad recibiendo propuestas de todo tipo de parte de hombres y mujeres , para Fujima era una tranquilidad estar con alguien tan tierno y dulce como Kogure . Ayako y Takenori siguieron su noviazgo , incluso él iba mucho a Shohoku a entrenar y a dar consejos a los nuevos aspirantes al equipo . Y los demás ??? ahhh eso es para otra historia .  
  
Sé que es un poco largo pero espero que les guste , acepto criticas , tomatazos ... 


End file.
